A Life of My Own
by Mythica
Summary: Relena has to take on a tough assignment to change Heero's life... and heart.


Drumroll please! Like it or not, here is the next part! As I said, it's back to Relena's POV. This   
takes up exactly where the previous part ended, so you'll have to read A Fate of My Own for this   
to make much sense. Oh, and by the way, do you think I own Gundam Wing? Think again.   
Enjoy! 

**A Life of My Own**

"I do forgive you." She repeated. 'I would have forgiven you two years ago.' she added   
in her head. Shaking off the wave of memories coming in fast with that statement, she leaned   
back in her chair and looked Heero in the eye. "Heero," she began slowly. He only hung his   
head. 'God, he has changed,' she thought, but swallowed hard and continued. "Heero, would   
you like to come to the Sanq kingdom for a while and stay with me? We have a lot to talk   
about." Heero looked up, his face emotionless. Relena smiled to herself. 'Maybe he's not   
completely changed. At least not that look.' But to her surprise, his expression softened, with   
something that looked like relief. "When?" His tone was strangely quiet. "Whenever you can   
leave-" she began. "I'll come tomorrow." he said quickly, practically cutting her off. She paused   
for a moment, then smiled. "Sure. I'll see you soon." There was a moment of silence, then she   
ended the call.   
"Well Relena," she said quietly. "After all your waiting, after all your tears, after all this   
time he's come to you." She smiled. "And this time you're in charge," her subconscious added,   
snapping her out of second-person. "I'm in charge?" she said, turning to her window. "But he   
never was..." She closed her eyes. "No, no. That's not right. I let him be in charge. I let my life   
revolve around him. And now he wants my help. Well, time to make my own decisions then.   
Time for my own life. Then I can help to change his." She smiled broadly, accepting the   
challenge. "And then maybe, just maybe, I can change his heart too." The very thought sent her   
head reeling, giddy with anticipation. The man she loved was coming to stay at her house, and it   
wasn't going to be at all romantic. No, not she would let him go first on that too. A small sound   
escaped Relena's lips. It was a sound of excitement, anticipation, and, for the first time in a long   
time, pure joy.   
Feeling as though a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders, Relena danced out of   
her room and down the stairs, past a very confused Pagan. She stopped long enough to grab her   
coat from the closet and assure him she was only going for a walk before waltzing out the door   
and down the castle steps.   
She turned left and headed for the castle gardens, skipping every step or so. She knew   
exactly where she was going. Although the entire garden was pretty much dead, there still   
remained some snowdrops and narcissus plants. Relena's black boots clicked merrily on the slate   
pathways, mirroring her mood. As she moved past the main plots, she entered a section of the   
garden with high bushes on either side. With the cold they had also been reduced to skeletal,   
tangled masses, but still shielded most of the view from outside. Some of Relena's excitement   
dissolved as she passed through the entrance to her private section of the garden. This was her   
place. Her tears stained the ground here, her fingers had ripped the grass to its roots in anger, it   
was she that threw so many stones into the tiny pond in blind hopelessness. This was the only   
place that had seen the deepest of her emotions, and now there was one more person who would   
see it. She would show Heero this place. The placid pond and little wildflowers beside it, the   
long grass and one tall willow, all hidden away from everything. Relena leaned against the trunk   
of the huge willow tree with a sigh. Slowly, she sank to her knees at its base. A small breeze   
swirled around her ears and ruffled her hair. She closed her eyes and listened, as everything inside   
her was swept away, replaced by a single thought that filled every inch of her with warmth and   
happiness:   
Heero is coming here.   
With that, she drifted off to sleep under the willow, as its wispy branches swayed back and forth   
serenely in the wind. 

Okay, okay, okay! I did something wrong with this. Could you all please tell me what it is?   
Flames or criticism, doesn't matter. Any reviews are good. God knows I hardly get any....   
Anyway, next part will be very different from all the rest, since our stars will finally both be in the   
same place. ^_^;; Hehe. 'Later! 


End file.
